


Surround Me

by TaintedEmbrace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Holidays, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Office Party, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedEmbrace/pseuds/TaintedEmbrace
Summary: An unexpected night brings together a fiery lionheart and the person she least expects. Soon they find themselves in a trial by fire full of compassion, forgiveness, and understanding, but will it be enough? Their own stubborn ways and volatile past are not the only danger that threatens to tear them apart before they even begin. [ Dramione ]





	1. The Sun and The Planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying Song: The Last of the Real Ones - Fall Out Boy

Hermione's head made a soft 'thud' as it connected with the wall, her gaze flicking skyward. What had she done to end up in this position? She was always so careful, so methodical, so meticulous. She rarely jumped into danger without thinking about every possible outcome. She was the brains of the Golden Trio. She was the smartest witch of her age. So, how was it that she was faced with such a life altering predicament that had not even been a possibility only days ago? How was she now forced into a situation that she had little to no control over?

Once more her eyes gave a fleeting glance to the plastic carefully held between her trembling fingers. The result was the same, those mocking dark lines staring up at her. She groaned, her head sagged forward to rest on her knees as she pulled them to her chest and let the little plastic stick clatter to the ground below. How would she even break this news to her friends? To him?

* * *

 

It had been the annual Ministry Holiday Party, and Hermione always begrudgingly went along to placate her friends. It wasn't that she didn't like to go out or "have fun," as her friends always seemed to joke. It just was not what she loved. A thrilling night to her was spent on the couch in front of her fireplace with Crookshanks curled up on her feet, a book in one hand and a mug of hot cocoa in the other. She had to admit it, though, Ginny would have never let Hermione say no even if she had wanted to. Ginny loved an excuse to dress her up like a doll and make a fool of themselves late into the night. And they both knew she needed those outings.

Those fleeting moments were when she truly felt bliss, wild, free.

It was nearly eleven when Harry found his wife and best friend clinging to one another. Each of them had a champagne flute swinging haphazardly in the hand that wasn't clutching the other woman for dear life, the liquid inside sloshing up the sides and threatening to spill over.

"Well, I see you two are enjoying yourselves," he grinned as he carefully plucked the glasses from them despite protests.

"And here comes the _real_ fun sucker," Hermione muttered before loosening her grip on Ginny.

Ginny's head fell back with a cackle before she wiggled out of Hermione's grasp and into her husband's. Her form fitting black evening gown swayed as her full hips sashayed side to side in the tantalizing manner that Ginny had perfected. The fiery redhead pushed her chest out into Harry's and it was a miracle that the delicate fabric managed to hold in her post-pregnancy breasts. "Did you miss me while you were off schmoozing," she managed in a less-than-work-appropriate purr.

"I was not _schmoozing_ , I was simply talking to a few friends from my department." Harry's hands came down to Ginny's hips to adjust her dress, the slit that ran floor to hip threatening to expose more of his wife than he was willing to share.

Ginny's eyes rolled so hard that Hermione was sure she could physically feel it. "I still can't believe you're friends with Draco sodding Malfoy now," she grumbled, whether at his avoidance of her blatant flirting or the company he kept, Hermione was unsure.

"He's on my team, Gin. Not only that, but he's a damn fine Auror. You know more than anyone that I couldn't stand the git in school, but we were kids. I think he's actually matured since the war and being out from under Lucius's thumb surely helped as well. He hasn't made a single snide remark towards me or even called me 'Potty' in years." Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe he was defending Malfoy to them.

"He might not be necessarily friendly to me, but he's always been cordial in passing," Hermione stated with a shrug, "Though I'm sure that doesn't mean his frigid heart is even close to thawing," she finished with a rush, not one to get on Ginny's bad side. Ginny's eyes had gone wide in what she had assumed was shock at Hermione siding with Harry about Draco.

It seemed as if luck was not on her side, however.

"That was almost a compliment," came an unmistakable drawl behind her.

Hermione balked, swiveling around to meet those cold mercurial eyes. "I-" she managed to stammer out. She was a lightweight and her and Ginny had been too many drinks in. While her loose lips got her in this situation, her mind sluggishly churned to try and recover from what she said.

"Oh, I do love this song," Harry barely got out as he quickly dragged his wife to the dancefloor.

 _Arsehole. Coward. Git._ Hermione found all the words she wanted to shout at Harry for leaving her alone, but nothing to remove her from the situation.

"I do hope that my _frigid_ presence isn't impeding on your night," though his words were slow and careful, she could detect another emotion under them. Anger? Amusement? Her mind was too foggy for her to be able to decipher. Instead she searched his features for some telltale sign to give him away, like when the vein by Harry's temple would visibly pulse when he would get annoyed with the girls after stumbling home late on Girl's Night. Did she even know Malfoy well enough to know if he had any ticks?

"Though it must be enough to cause you to freeze up as you are simply gaping at me like a fish."

Hermione's mouth snapped shut, "I didn't know you were behind me when I said that." Deflect, but not apologize, more her style when inebriated.

"You didn't feel my _cold_ presence?" He smirked. That stupid, arrogant smirk that she was used to seeing throughout her Hogwarts days plastered across his face. She wished she could slap it right off. Again.

Hermione managed to wave down a waiter and snag another flute of champagne. She delayed her response with a long sip to clear her thoughts before shooting him a sultry smile. "Are you enjoying the party?" She would not rise to his childish bait and would change the subject instead. New leaf or not, she knew his snobbish and argumentative ways could have hardly subsided.

He paused for a moment, glancing down at her out of the corner of his eyes as he spoke. "I was, but it seems there's a bit of a _cold chill_."

Her eyes rolled before she ground out a half-hearted apology, "I'm sorry that you had to hear me talk about your horrid manners in such an unflattering way."

"And _I'm_ sorry that you consider that an apology," he hid another smirk behind his glass.

Hermione's shoulder connected with his which in turn earned her a scowl from the aristocrat beside her. She sheepishly smiled up at him. "So, what? Didn't bring Pansy to follow you around and snicker at all your snide remarks? Too sophisticated to dance at one of these events? Too afraid to give away your Bad Boy Style with having a little fun?" It seemed her carefree, drunken mood caught back up with her. Maybe she couldn't help herself, but he kept making that same stupid face that she associated with the teenager that had tormented half her childhood, and snappy retorts were begging to spill forth.

Once more she found her glass plucked out of her hand, but as she moved to object she found those long ivory fingers clasp around hers.

"I suppose you will just have to show me how it is done. How could I possibly pass up the opportunity to perfect my ways from the poster child of fun herself?" His signature drawl was dripping with sarcasm as he led Hermione to the dance floor when another song started up.

All of the insults on the tip of her tongue about getting his hands soiled by touching her muddy self died as she stumbled behind him. Dancing while sober took her full concentration, but to dance while slightly inebriated and with the Prince of Prats at that? He would be waiting for her to make a fool of herself. Her wide doe eyes stared up at him and the fear was almost ( _almost_ ) sobering as they fell into place among the other dancers. His chiseled features were stoic as he lead her into position, but that mischievous twinkle in his eyes would not have escaped even the most oblivious person.

When his warm palm came to rest on her open back, she felt her pulse kick into double time and the blood rush through her veins. His fingertips felt like fire against her heated skin and her mind reeled to recover from the positive thoughts it was spitting up about the interaction. It was just Malfoy of all people. It wasn't like he was anything special. Who cares if his touch sent the butterflies in her stomach aflight? And that warming sensation working through her limbs might have just been the alcohol, anyway. So what that his high cheekbones and strong jawline gave him those smoldering model good looks? Besides that-

Her thoughts were interrupted as Draco's fingers had brushed over the curve of her cheek to tuck a renegade curl behind her ear. Dammit, she cursed her body's sudden but inevitable betrayal as her feet fumbled after the gentle gesture.

"What's this? Is there something even the brightest witch of our age isn't good at?"

There was the Malfoy she remembered.

Hermione scowled, but managed to regain her form, steeling her emotions before she would dare look up to him. Instead of being met with that signature Malfoy sneer, she found him observing her movements. Her steps faltered once more under his intense gaze, but he recovered with a small pivot that hid her stumble. Was he hiding the fact she was making mistakes? Malfoy was actually being a courteous dance partner? To her?

Always curious, Hermione had to test this theory. When Malfoy's foot came forward and her own should have went back, she went forward instead as well. Their feet collided in a move that should have sent her stumbling into him, but his palm on her back braced her and pulled her in close instead. Her breath hitched in her throat as she pressed against his firm chest, time seeming to slow the moment she caught a small smile crinkling the corners of his eyes.

 _It's just Malfoy_ , she chided herself again to chase away the lingering thoughts, not that it helped.

But she would absolutely not look like a fool in front of Draco Malfoy of all people, and she resumed the familiar steps of the dances he led her through.

Soon one song rolled into two and two into three. She followed each step, spinning gracefully, which was honestly shocking due to her current state, and bending easily with each dip. Despite her stubborn intention of showing him that she indeed did know what she was doing, she found her reasoning give way and enjoyment begin to take hold as well. A smile was tugging at the corner of Malfoy's lips and she couldn't help but find it contagious.

Hermione was unsure how many songs had passed at this point. They had paused a few rounds on the outer edge of the dance floor to grab a few more drinks but then it was right back to dancing. Their movements had slowed and Hermione once more found herself clutching onto another human as the drinks made the room spin. Or maybe they were spinning at this point? They shared few words, mostly Malfoy childishly spilling the latest gossip of those around them, which left her wondering if she was talking to Ginny or Malfoy here, but both found themselves aching from the laughter and smiles they had shared in the company of one another.

It was a rare sight, and she knew it. She had seen him in public with Harry before on their outings but his smiles never seemed to reach his eyes, not like this. His usually stormy grey eyes had a spark of life to them that she seldom noticed in his years post Hogwarts. To be the one that caused this reaction from Malfoy sent a fluttering in her stomach. He could be so incredibly handsome, if he just kept his bloody mouth shut, or at least refrained from his sarcastic remarks.

A content hum escaped her as her arms circled his neck when they finally were at a lazy sway. Sure, this would never happen again. She was certain he would be like Cinderella and vanish at the stroke of midnight, never to speak of this again. He would probably even go so far as to begin to avoid her if she even tried to bring tonight up. How would Harry-

"Is something on your mind?" His warm breath spilled against her ear as he spoke with a low drawl.

She shook her head to clear her mind and cursed his uncharacteristically pleasant personality. _Just enjoy the sodding moment for what it was, you are having fun_ she scolded herself. There was a light, airy smile plastered across her face as she glanced up at him. But as she did, a soft twinkling above them caught her eye.

"Oh, mistletoe," she murmured, his gaze following hers.

She had completely forgotten. The Ministry had charmed boughs of Mistletoe to float around the room and catch unsuspecting victims, hovering above their heads until they had accomplished the deed. The couples attending had loved it, but there were the few awkward moments when friends and colleagues were caught and had to do an awkward peck on the cheek to get the boughs to cease following them. Her lips parted as she made to continue her train of thought.

But she never made it there.

Instead she felt his impossibly soft lips descend onto hers, warm and gentle and completely different than she would have anticipated. Time slowed around her and the gentle roar of the party faded out. The only sound now was the thunder of her heart against her chest. She hoped he couldn't hear the deafening noise that seemed to overpower her senses. It could have been milliseconds or hours that passed with her frozen in place, but her Gryffindor courage kicked in finally, with a little help of her champagne, and she leaned into his touch, the tip of her tongue tracing over the lower edge of his lip. He tasted like mint, with an undertone of something fruity.

She felt his lips part in a soft gasp and that was all the invitation she needed. Her lips crashed roughly into his with an unrelenting passion that she hadn't known she had in her, and especially not for him. One hand combed up through the back of his hair to draw him down as the other fisted the front of his suit jacket. His once startled and rigid posture began to ease under her assault, following her lead to pull her in closer with the palm resting mere centimeters from being in an indecent position.

"Off the floor." she managed to mumble against his lips to which he eagerly obliged.

She felt her feet carry her further from the party before her back was pressed against the cold marble wall of the Ministry. His fingers trembled and seemed unsure, but her courage had become enough for both of them. Her hands moved his to guide him, one of his hands coming up to cup her breast through her dress and the other to clutch at her backside. Their groans synchronized and breathing came out in gentle pants that washed over one another's lips. When his head dipped to graze his teeth over her neck, she knew that she lost the battle.

"Floo," she managed to choke out between moans.

"We can't," he groaned and pushed his hips roughly to hers. "The Manor-"

"My flat," she interrupted. In their haste, he hadn't noticed one of her legs move up to hook around his waist and her once knee length dress now pooled at her waist. When it seemed he didn't move fast enough, she gave a slow, tantalizing roll of her hips, only the thin pieces of fabric separating the stiffness in his trousers from her heat.

A hiss escaped Draco and once more they were moving, never breaking bodily contact like two unsupervised teenagers at a school dance. He had tossed the floo powder into the fireplace and moments later they had stumbled across her flat to her bedroom.

In that moment, they didn't have a care in the world.

They were passionate.

Wild.

Free.

But he was gone before the dawn.

* * *

 

 _Oh yeah_ , she groaned. Her fingers raked up through the mess of hair surrounding her face. _That_ was what had happened. As if she could ever forget. She had purposefully avoided any route that would put her in his path the weeks following. She felt the telltale prick of tears behind her eyes.

No. She would not cry any more. It was time to pull herself together and figure this out. She was Hermione Jean Granger. Brains of the Golden Trio. Brightest Witch of her Age.


	2. Peace Will Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying Song: Car Radio - Twenty One Pilots

"How did this happen?"

Her fevered pacing came to a still as she cast an incredulous look at him. "Well," she started, slowly punctuating each word as if speaking to a child, "biology dictates that when a man and a woman engage in-"

An irate growl cut her off. "I understand the process, Granger. What I do not understand is how you failed to prevent this."

"How  _I_  failed to prevent it?!" Her voice rose with a sharp crescendo. "How did  _you_  not do anything to help prevent it? You  _assumed_  that I was on something? Shouldn't this have been routine to you?! Merlin knows how many one night stands have you had!" She took a deep breath to steady herself, the rage in her voice reaching levels that rivaled a Mandrake cry.

The pause was brief, though, and she ended her verbal assault with a final jab when it seemed as if he would not respond. "Oh, don't act like everyone doesn't see it. It's not like you can ever commit to a single witch, you are always at events with a different woman on your arm." The pitch of her voice had dropped once more. Her weight shifted to one side, arms crossing across her chest so that her telltale nervous behaviors wouldn't betray her. She was outright furious, and that took priority over her anxiety.

Draco shot to his feet as if electrocuted, long legs crossing the confined space with few steps and suddenly finding him mere inches from her. Hermione startled as the heat of his anger rolled off him in waves that she could feel between them, but his booming voice caused her stance to falter and body to recoil away from him.

"Enough! This is not about my personal life! This is about your lack of action!"

 _Count to ten, do_ not  _hex him. He's not worth it._  She seethed, taking deep, shaky breaths to calm herself. Her hands trembled at her side now as she struggled to prevent them from balling into a fist and knocking him on his arrogant arse. How  _dare_  this slimy git tell her how to live her life. That she was the sole person at fault for this. They both should have been proactive with this. She should have never let it get this far, or at least taken something afterwards. Merlin, she knew she should have. There were plenty of muggle pharmacies around, and it wasn't as if she couldn't have taken a potion.

However, this was now. There was nothing either of them could do. This wasn't her Time-turner days. She couldn't just cast a spell and undo it, not that she even thought she could go through with something like that. She had spent the last week since she found out painstakingly weighing her options. She was going to be a mother, with or without him helping her along the way. It was in their best interests to get along for the sake of their child. She would hate to bring another human into the world in less than ideal situations, but she would make this work.

Finally, she shook her head and released a defeated sigh.

"Look, Malfoy. I'm not asking you for anything. You can either be there or not. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation. I won't ask for a single sickle from you, I won't ask you to help or even be apart of this should you choose not to. I am more than capable of doing this on my own. Harry and Ginny-"

Again she was cut off and that heated anger flared into his face once more. "No. I will be there for my child. No heir of mine will be raised in such barbaric conditions," he gestured around the room with a flourish of his hand as if to emphasize his point. "Was it my monetary status? Look at poor Weasel-bee, you had years to do this to him but being attached to such a poor family would have stunted your climb at the ministry, wouldn't it? That  _is_  why you split, is it not? His family has nothing to give you, nor does his piddly Chuddly Cannons income," he shook his head, giving a knowing laugh. "I would have never thought someone would go through so much to get what they wanted, but I suppose it is true what money will do to a person."

The rage in her rose at an alarming rate with each word he spoke, her hand twitching as if going to react with a mind of its own.

 _"_ How dare you bring up something you know nothing about! I would never be so shallow as to let monetary status impact my relationships. That's not how's everyone is raised, despite how shocking that may be for you!"

"So why did you two split then? Was his fame becoming too much for you?"

Hermione surged forward, closing the gap between them and coming almost nose to nose with the young aristocrat. Her finger jabbed into his sternum as she's punctuated her words "You. Know.  _Nothing_. About. Me."

And in that moment it finally clicked.

He genuinely did not know her. They had been childhood enemies and he had tormented her for a large portion of her Hogwarts life. While he may be a gentler and kinder person now, or at least formally friendly to Harry, he still held the same prior beliefs and preconceived notions as he always did. He would not understand that this was genuinely not what she wanted. He would not understand her feelings when it came to family and parenting. He would not understand that she was just  _terrified_ and hoping for the best.

 _It's not worth it. It is not worth it_ she warned herself _._ She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing the prickle behind them to fade out before she spoke. "Sod it," she sighed. "I'm doing this myself, I'm not sure why I even tried. Get out, Malfoy." Her voice was barely above a whisper, the hurt and disappointment unable to be masked.

"Granger-" he growled out.

"I said get  _out_!" Her voice betrayed her, breaking as it rose to near hysterics.

The loud  _crack_  of disapparition signaled she was alone with her thoughts. She took a shuddering breath, reaching for the wall to brace herself as her vision began to swim. She didn't anticipate that it would go well, but she didn't know what she expected either. That he would help? That he would be kind and everything would fall into place? What?

He had turned over a new leaf, but would that have been enough for them to co-parent? She couldn't even think about stepping into Malfoy Manor, the thought of raising her child where so many were tortured and killed made her physically ill. Would she have actually agreed to live with him? Her one bedroom flat would not suffice for long, but she also couldn't imagine a sprawling mansion where someone else raised her child. Let alone  _that_  mansion that haunted her darkest nightmares.

Could she even raise a child with someone she didn't love?

It was too much. This wasn't what she wanted. She always imagined a life with someone she loved, a small cottage, a couple curly haired children running barefoot across the lawn. Her breath hitched at the thought of all her hopes and dreams being snuffed out. The weight of the change her life would be forced to endure had finally caught up with her and her legs buckled under it. Curled up on the floor once more, body wracking sobs quickly consumed her.

* * *

_Granger,_

_Our emotions seemed to lead our conversation out of hand. I implore you to meet with me for lunch tomorrow._

_\- D. M._

It had been two days since they had met, and she had called in sick to work this morning which was unlike her. He worked in the same building, though. What would she do if she had run into him? Break down and cry again? Scream in his face? Throw a punch? More than likely just be consumed by an anxiety attack and be an absolute embarrassment to herself.  __  
  
That no good, arrogant, colossal git.  
_  
_ Her scowl deepened as she looked up from the parchment to the regal owl perched before her. The Eurasian eagle owl's feather tufts around its eyes gave it the same stupid scowl that it's owner always seemed to wear. It's head canted as it looked at her expectantly.  _Of course_ , she thought bitterly. The sodding thing was probably instructed to wait for her response. She quickly penned it, the large creature snatching the parchment from her hand mid roll and taking off as if being in her presence for a moment longer would have pained it. The impatience with that family astounded her.

She didn't know what he would say, but she supposed she owed it to her child to hear him out.

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_My flat. Noon. Do not be late._

- _Hermione Granger_

* * *

"Granger, I am glad that you agreed to meet with me," he lingered at the mantle of her fireplace.

Hermione only nodded, giving a dismissive wave of her hand as she circled around her coffee table. "Of course. Curiosity got the best of me."

It was true. What more could he say? He made his point clear, but she rather have their next screaming match and subsequent breakdown in the confines of her own home as opposed to a public establishment where they would draw too much attention. Even being in public may draw too much attention. She could see the headlines now.

He continued to stand even as she sunk down into the couch across from him. He looked uneasy, uncertain. Was he fidgeting? Waiting for permission to sit? Blocking her from making a run for it? Must be the first time he has ever had to admit he was wrong.

"You must be wondering why I'm here," he started, "considering how things had been left between us before."

"I suppose it was too much of me to hope for an apology?"

He disregarded this quip. "There is something important I must ask of you." He had begun to pace, each step like that of a trapped panther stalking a confined area.

Hermione raised a brow at this but motioned with her hand for him to continue. He was stalling.

"This defies tradition, but I believe it to be the best course of action for both of us." His pacing brought him away from the hearth finally and closer to her.

"Nothing about our situation is traditional, Malfoy, but we are not the only ones to go through it," she offered gently.

He came to a stop before her as she spoke. There was no clear emotion in the eyes that bore into her. She wanted to shout at him to get on with it already, but she tread lightly instead. Perhaps this was his attempt to offer her an olive branch and she didn't want to have today's negotiations once more break down into a brawl.

Malfoy shifted, uncertainty seeming to fade as his hand reaching behind him and fumbled for something. Instinctively, Hermione's fingers curled around the hilt of her wand. She doubted he would hex her in her own home, but who knows what game he was playing at. Desperation had been known to make people dangerous.

The flash of black in his hand was not his wand, but an object that fit easily in his palm. A gift? He didn't seem like the type that would be so considerate. He didn't even know the first thing about her or what she liked, anyway.

Instead of offering it to her, he lowered to one knee before her, the small velvet box balanced carefully in one hand. His eyes lifted from the floor to capture her gaze, his voice smooth and silky, almost hypnotic as he spoke.

"Hermione Jean Granger."

_Oh, no._

His thumb pushed the lid up and turned it to present its contents to her.

_He wouldn't._

"Will you marry me?"

_Oh no._


	3. Beauty in the Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying Song: Let Go - Frou Frou

The pure unadulterated shock that hit her with those four words left her mouth gaping. There were few times that Hermione ever felt herself at a loss for words, but this was definitely one of them.

"What," she managed to stammer out, not masking the incredulous tone toward what had just transpired.

"I said," he kept his tone even, "will you marry me?"

"Why on  _Earth_  would you want to marry me?"

"Well, if we are to be parents together, why not see this out completely? Together?"

Her eyes narrowed with scrutiny as she searched his face. Something did not add up. Why would he taint his family name by ending the pureblood legacy with her? He could walk away and ignore all of this! He could pretend neither of them existed! There had to be a catch.

"Why." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Malfoy rocked back onto his heel, his free hand combing back through his hair.

"Hermione, I want to be there for you and our child. The best way to do that is if we are bound. There are many magical protections woven into the marriage ceremony that would benefit you and our unborn child." He stated this calmly and factually, as if it were evident to anyone. "Besides, there has never been a Malfoy born outside of wedlock."

There it was.

Hermione groaned. "You couldn't have just stopped while you were ahead…"

"I will not have my child born a bastard, but that does not negate what I said. It would be highly beneficial for the both of you."

"This has  _nothing_  to do with our well-being and everything to do with your social status!" Her voice had begun a sharp crescendo, the disbelief that  _this_  is why he wanted to meet threatening to put her in hysterics..

"I fail to see why this is such a bad thing. We can compromise on the specifics of what the marriage entails. I am not asking you to relocate or do anything that you are currently not doing. I am simply asking you to put the wellbeing of our child first."

"How would this be beneficial to  _my_  child," she snapped.

"Granger, please. Imagine the news of a Malfoy heir was born, a child that would end the Malfoy line being pureblood. The war may be over, but that does not mean there isn't danger out there still. My father has been missing for months now. The marriage ceremony could protect you from dark magic, from his magic." Hesitantly, he had reached out and covered her hands with his. His eyes were pleading. Honest.

Hermione silenced, nodding in agreement at this as her anger began to simmer. How could she deny her child the protective charms and spells that came with a legally binding marriage? Being a Malfoy would be a double edged sword, though.. Sure, they were a powerful and wealthy family, but that did not come without a tarnished reputation and those that vehemently opposed them for their lenient sentencing post war. They still weren't completely redeemed after the war. What if someone targeted their child simply for being a Malfoy if she did coparent with him? This wasn't something she had given thought to before.

She leaned forward and carefully, hesitating for only a moment, lifted the box from his hand. "Alright,"

Draco balked, shocked at her willing agreement to his proposal.

"But," she handed the ring to him, a simple silver twisted band with one large diamonds flanked by two emeralds, shockingly something not gaudy and that she could have imagined in her own jewelry collection, "I have my own list of demands."

Draco's brow arched at this, willing her to proceed as he slipped the ring onto her dainty finger where it magically constricted to fit snuggly to her.

"First, I have my own doctor. She is a muggle and I wish to continue to see her."

"That doesn't seem unreasonable." Draco simply shrugged at this request. "I do not know enough about the pregnancy process to doubt your own knowledge."

"I wish for you to see her with me for certain milestones."

"I will be at your beck and call." His palm crossed over his heart as if pledging this to her.

"Second, you are to meet my friends, this includes dinners at the Burrow-"

Draco's mouth opened to cut her off, but her hand lifted to stop him.

"Non-negotiable. Third, we will  _not_  be moving into the Manor." She raised a finger to still him as he once more attempted to speak and pushed out the final request in a single breath. "Fourth, I do not want our child raised by some stuffy nanny, I want them to attend a daycare while we are at work and interact with other children. Should the risk run too high, I'll ask Molly. She already watches Teddy and James and they are developing right on schedule." She leaned back, arms crossing across her chest as she surveyed his reaction. Daring him to defy her.

With a deep breath, Draco stood up and brushed off the front of his dress pants. He moved to take a seat in her lounge chair and sprawled out, dragging out the moment before he would speak as if mulling it over. "Fine, but I have a few… requests of my own." He glanced up to meet her gaze. "I would like you to make an effort to befriend my mother, and I would like us to use our given names to refer to one another."

He paused here, mentally preparing for the pushback he might be met with and weighing his final request. As she nodded in agreement, assuming he was finished, he continued. "I would also like us to have dinner every night, to get to know one another. You may pick where we go, should you agree."

None of these requests seemed too outlandish or overbearing, though she hardly found having to give up every night of her life to be fair. However, he had uncharacteristically agreed to all of her demands without so much as a whimper of protest and she found herself feeling generous in exchange. Perhaps she had jumped to conclusions when it came to his character. Of course he had some of those outdated pureblood ways and that obnoxious superiority complex, but perhaps she could find herself friendly as opposed to just civil towards him one day.

"That seems hardly unreasonable. I assume that your mother is going to take over preparations for the wedding itself?"

"As the circumstances have forced my hand and I'm unable to properly court you, I would like to ask your parents permission, then announce our engagement to your friends prior to any wedding planning. You're not far enough along for anyone to know at this moment and I feel your safety to not be at stake. I would like some pretense of normalcy."

The ring on her finger flickered before fading from sight. A simple concealment charm.

But those words hung in the silence between them.

Her parents.

"Malfoy-Draco.." she started.

It was always such a hard topic for her. There were very few that knew the truth of what had happened to her parents during the war and, regardless how many years had passed since, they were her parents and a piece of her heart was missing with them.

"It's just that-" Her voice cracked, her nervous, shaking fingers fumbling with the hem of her shirt. Why was this such a complicated thing to admit?

Without another word, Draco had slipped from his seat and enveloped her into an embrace. The gesture alone startled her and shook her already jumbled thoughts. Was Draco Malfoy attempting to comfort her? Her heart thundered in her ears as she found the knot that had formed in her throat releasing it's grip on her.

_You can do this_  she reminded herself.

With a shuddering breath, she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Promise me," she whispered, "no secrets between us?"

His head nodded and she continued, another deep breath to steady herself before she began to talk. She started with the beginning, with the trio being on the run during the war. They were targets, and many muggleborn children were losing their families to death eaters. It was the hardest decision of her life, one she would never recover from, but it was the most selfless thing she could do to protect them. She had used a memory charm on her parents and sent them to Australia. She would not risk the chance of them being killed or worse. When the war had ended, she had attempted to reverse what she had done, but she wasn't able to. The brightest witch of her age, unable to undo a simple memory charm.

Yet, they had been so happy with the life they now led. Hermione wasn't even sure if she had ever seen her family so at peace. Who was she to take that away from them and tell them all the horrible things that they couldn't protect her from? The wizarding world was something they had never been able to understand and this would have been even harder for them. So, they continued their life in Australia and she watched them from afar, only interacting with them as family friend.

When she finally grew quiet, Draco reached down to gently roll the pad of his thumb across her cheeks, brushing away the moisture that had collected.

"You are braver than I could ever be," he murmured against her hair, pulling her in tighter.

With a wet laugh, she bumped her shoulder into him. "Was that a compliment, Malfoy?"

"Draco," he corrected, "and of course it was."

She fidgeted in his embrace, craning her head back to steal a glance up at him. "You know," she hesitated, forcing herself to use his given name, "Draco, you're much different than you were in school. Old you wouldn't have even been on the same piece of furniture let alone wipe away my tears and console me."

There was a small upward tug at the corners of his lips before that stoic expression took over once more. "Though I may have been raised to believe something, that doesn't mean that I haven't seen the fallacies with those notions and haven't worked to correct it. It has been seven years, Hermione, and you of all people had shattered my belief of pureblood superiority."

Now she was sure he was polyjuiced and she had just bared her soul to a stranger. She pushed off him and searched his face with furrowed brows. "Me? How?"

His laugh was like honey and she felt a pull in her navel. "You always bested me in every subject. How was the pureblood ideals of muggleborns being vastly inferior to hold any weight with the fact that despite all training and practice I had of my entire life, you walk in and master magic in a way I never could. You belong in this world."

A light heat had crept into her cheeks and tainted them a soft crimson. "I believe that is the nicest thing I have ever heard you say. Did you hit your head on one of your Auror missions?"

There was that smooth laugh again, one she hardly heard him ever make, and it was for  _her_. She was the one causing that handsome smile and-

Wait. Malfoy? Handsome?

Of course, she could be an adult and admit it. Everyone had always swooned over him at Hogwarts. So what if he was a  _little_  attractive?

Nimble fingers tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and a swarm of butterflies took flight in her stomach. "Unfortunately, I must get going. I'm sorry to leave so fast, it's just that mother expected me to be back to the Manor over an hour ago…"

"That's alright," she quickly dismissed it as he began to ramble. "Tomorrow night will be our first dinner as a-as a couple, though?" She stumbled over the words, a thought so foreign in concept when it came to her and him. A couple.

"If you would be so kind as to see me again," his voice light and warm breath tickling her cheek. "If you wouldn't mind, I would still like to announce our engagement, in person, to our friends and my mother,"

"Of course," she managed in a barely audible whisper.

His long fingers curled under hers, lifting her hand to brush his lips across her knuckles. "Until tomorrow night, mon cheri," with one last lingering kiss on her ring finger, he disapparated.

Hermione collapsed back into her couch, her mind reeling. Not only had he been more than civil, he had been quite charming. Malfoy. Charming.

Not Malfoy. Draco.

Her  _fiance,_ Draco.


	4. Go On, I Dare You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying Song: I Dare You - The XX

He had arrived punctual, as she should have anticipated, and dressed as impeccable as always as well. The black of his dress pants and overcoat were broken only by the stark white button up underneath. He had forgone a tie and instead opted for the first few buttons to be undone, and Hermione found it hard not to be drawn to the porcelain skin beneath.

But it wasn't just how dashingly handsome he had looked casually leaning against the mantle that had her breath caught in her throat.

No.

He had to be charming as well.

As she had rounded the corner to find him in her flat, it was the bouquet that he had brandished that caught her off guard foremost. White daisies with intermittent yellow lilies peppered within them. While not one to swoon over flowers, the gesture was sweet and something that she was not accustomed to. Her feet had grounded her in place and left her gawking, both hands tangled in her hair where they had been working to pull her curls back into a low updo.

"I wasn't sure if you were ready," he started to apologize, stepping towards her.

"No, no. It's alright. I just-" she stopped as he reached her, offering the bouquet.

"These are for you, a token only half as lovely as the women they are for." His smile was contagious and she could feel that tell tale heat creeping into her cheeks.

"Thank you," she managed barely above a whisper, turning quickly to retreat to her kitchen.

Draco followed behind her, seemingly unphased by her uncharacteristic reaction to him of all people.

"So, did you think of somewhere to go?"

"Oh, I most definitely did." She spun on her heel, the flowers now carefully held in a large vase in front of her. A mischievous grin had lit up her face as made her way towards him.

Draco had stopped in the doorway, taking in the small but cozy kitchen. It wasn't much, but it was all she needed. She did not spend much time at home, anyway. Most of her evenings were spent with her favorite married couple or amongst those she considered her only family now at the Burrow. If she wasn't in either of those places, she would pick up takeout from one of her favorite places near her flat. The kitchen had so little use here that she was on a first name basis with the owners of the shops nearby, and that was one fact that had her picking somewhere that was further away for them to eat at.

Finally his gaze came to rest on the witch before him. Her face was lit up like a child that had a secret and couldn't wait to tell. His brow arched at her. "Where are we going?"

"I figured I could get you into a bit of the local cuisine. There's a place here in Muggle London that I thought we could go to."

Her smile only grew more cheshire like as she watched for his reaction. She knew he would be positively squirming with disgust at the mere thought of where they would be. Surrounded by muggles? This was probably among the nightmares that kept him up at night.

But the moment failed to happen.

He only flashed that smoldering smile to her. "Sounds perfect." his voice held no disgust as he offered his arm to her. "Did you want to walk?"

Hermione balked at this. Maybe there was more truth to this new leaf that Harry was always going on about than he had let on to. Her brows furrowed with scrutiny for a moment before she wove her arm through his. As they made their way towards the door, Draco paused to lift her peacoat from the hook by the door and offer it to her.

Her lips pursed as she slid her arms into the offered garment. "Why are you being so kind?" There was no malicious intent behind her words, but this was not what she expected from him, new leaf or not.

A smile graced his features. "Hermione," he laughed, "did you just expect me to show up here throwing around awful names at you and protesting anything you wanted?"

"Well, no, but I also did not expect you to be so accommodating, so considerate. You're not even phased that we're going to  _muggle London_. That's surrounded by muggles, you know."

He only smirked at this. "I knew what I was getting myself into and I gave you my word. That should mean something."

Without another question, they passed through the threshold and out into the crisp January air.

* * *

"A  _dragon_?!" His incredulous tone was enough to send her into a fit of giggles, despite him trying to keep the conversation at a whisper.

"I don't think I have ever felt as much like a Gryffindor as I did in that moment," she laughed, leaning back in her chair.

"You are a wild one, Hermione," Draco shook his head as he resumed pushing around the remaining bites of food in an attempt to stretch the dinner as long as he could.

It was a surreal scene. Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin and annoying prat, was seated across from Hermione. Not only was he just at the same establishment, but it was technically speaking their first date. Draco Malfoy on a date with Hermione Granger, Princess of the Golden Trio. Draco Malfoy, not with a sneer or a scowl marring his face, but with a smile that reached his eyes. Eyes that twinkled with each tale she recalled for him and a boisterous laugh that continued to send her into a mess of giggles despite that they had now been picking at their meal for over an hour and a half.

If someone had told her even just a few short months ago that she would not only find his company enjoyable but intoxicating, she would have had them sent to St. Mungo's with haste. She wouldn't lie to herself, though. She was enjoying this more than she had ever anticipated. Even Draco seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly despite it being a muggle establishment.

"Draco," she cautiously started to get his attention, "why is it that you were alright with my choice tonight?"

"I agreed that we could go anywhere your heart desired, did I not?"

Hermione nodded, but continued to wait for the rest of the answer.

With a sigh, Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I am truly am different than our Hogwarts days. I hope I can show you that."

Regret and embarrassment began to creep up on her. They had been having a lovely night and here she went soiling it by bringing that up.

Draco dropped the remnants of his meal and rose, startling her. "Come. Let's get dessert."

* * *

"This, this is definitely not what I thought you meant."

Hermione slowly spun as she took in her surroundings. The small shop was stuffed with books to the point that there was minimal room to navigate and no wallpaper could be seen through the bookshelves lining the walls. The organization was chaotic, only genres defining the areas and a loose attempt at organization by author's last name. Carefully, she begun to pick her way through the path, occasionally plucking a book from a shelf and adding it to the pile accumulating in her arms.

As they reached the second room, her book stack had begun to sway dangerously in her arms.

Silently, Draco reached forward and plucked them from her arms. When he was met with a quizzical look, he just smiled. "I thought I could free your hands to better find new works."

Hermione came to a halt in the doorway, blocking his exit.

"How did you know about this place? These are muggle books, and not even I had been here before."

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, "I ran out of wizarding material to read."

Hermione's arms crossed at his answer.

Defeatedly, he carried on. "Perhaps when it dawned on me that muggleborn wizards might just not be as inferior as I was taught, a burning curiosity brought me to consume all things muggle in an attempt to understand them."

"You-Draco Malfoy-studied muggles?"

"There is a lot about me for you to learn," he once more gave a shrug.

Seemingly satisfied, for the moment, with this answer, Hermione began carefully making her way back to the register.

But when it came time to pay, Draco had already produced a small plastic card and offered it to the cashier before she could.

The shocked and confused look that washed over Hermione's face had to have been enough to satisfy him as she could see him physically forcing himself to avoid her gaze as to not burst into laughter.

* * *

Hermione shook off the fresh dusting of snow that had collected on her coat and scarf, one that Draco had ducked into a small boutique and insisted on purchasing for her as the snow began to fall, and placed them on the hook by the door. Slipping out of her shoes, she quickly padded across the living room. The wood floor was cool to the touch and soothed her feet that had begun to ache from the amount of walking they had done. Neither had wanted the night to end, but she used that bit of Gryffindor courage she was known for to invite him back to her flat.

"Hot cocoa?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

When she returned, the sight before her physically pulled at her heartstrings. Draco sat still as a statue aside from the one hand that brushed slowly over a large furry mass that had taken up residence in his lap. Crookshank's wild purr sounded through the quiet room like a revving chainsaw. The cat's tail fluttered with content behind it leaving a trail of orange in its wake. Carefully as to not disturb the moment, Hermione placed the mugs on the coffee table before them.

"He normally is never this kind to a stranger," she murmured, gently reaching to stroke her familiar.

"Perhaps this should be a sign to you."

Hermione only offered a smile in response.

Maybe, just maybe, she could get used to this.

A whole day, not one moment of tension.

Just maybe.

* * *

The sun's first rays had begun to breach her blinds and spill across the room. Hermione stirred slowly, attempting to gain her bearings. Once more she found herself awaking alone, Draco having vanished in the early morning.

At least this time a note was left behind.

Carefully, she rolled to her side and swiped it from the coffee table.

_Thank you for humoring my request and going through with this with me. I promise to show you just how much the gesture means to me._

_I cannot wait for dinner tonight._

_Your Fiance, Draco_

* * *

Only half a dozen dinners had passed and she already found falling into conversation with him so incredibly easy. They had managed to avoid any topics at this point that would get one another heated. It was as if he actually wanted to get to know her as a person, and was genuinely interested in the things that she had to say. While conversations with the boys were fun, they were often one sided. She didn't care for their Quidditch talk, and they hardly cared about the latest book she had picked up or about the inner workings of anything Ministry related that didn't involve risking one's life.

She actually felt giddy to meet up with Draco. After her return to work, she found herself watching the clock more frequently.

And it was hard to admit that Draco Malfoy was the one that left her feeling alive and like she was no longer just married to her work.

"Hermione?"

The click of his leather shoes on the wood floor alerted her to his arrival. Carefully, she pulled a jumper on over her undershirt and bounded down the hall to greet him.

Draco was always charming. The prior nights he had been his typical gentleman self and arrived with bouquets of flowers that now adorned what little surface space was left in her flat. Tonight, was different. He arrived with a small brown package. Her pace slowed as she neared him, a questioning look replacing the smile that had previously plastered her face.

"You don't have to, you know."

"I am well aware. I do it because I want to," he smiled that contagious grin and she found herself unable to resist.

With careful fingers, she slowly unwrapped the package. A cover she had yet to see in the window of Flourish and Blotts stared back up at her. Hermione's brow furrowed, her fingers tracing over the raised lettering. This was the latest edition of research in alchemy, and it wasn't due to release to the public for several more months. She knew this for a fact as they had spoke about it over dinner the other night; both of them could not wait to get their hands on it.

"But... how?"

"You mentioned you wanted it, and that was all the motivation I needed."

* * *

Conversation this night flowed quickly and seemed to center around magical theories involving alchemy and the dabbling in potions that Draco had been working on lately. While being an Auror was his career in life, potions was his drive, and alchemy was a side hobby that often intermingled with it. It was nice to have a conversation that she could interject into with her own theories, readings, and experiences, but she slowly let him dominate the conversation. To watch someone talk about something they were truly passionate about, to see that sparkle in their eye, to watch how animated they became, it sent a warmth through Hermione's heart.

It wasn't just that he was passionate about it and that she loved to learn, but it was how  _alive_  he seemed when they talked about academics. If she passed him in the halls at work, his expression was always stony, stoic, all business. Yes, he was always attentive and responsive and a perfect listener when it came to their day to day life, and he had become quite valuable with his input on wordage or minor adjustments to her bills with work, but it wasn't like  _this_. He didn't wave his arms around as he talked or dare to mess up his perfectly groomed hair. When it was the two of them, and they talked about something he truly loved, it showed, and it couldn't help but lift her spirits.

A soft warmth came over her hand that stirred her from her thoughts. She had been in a stupor, a dumb smile plastered across her features as she had analyzed him, and it seems this did not go unnoticed.

"See something you like, Granger?" He always reverted back to her surname when he was teasing her.

She rolled her eyes at this, "Besides this meal in front of me, of course not."

"I'm still not sure how  _this_  is considered a meal," he emphasized his point with a flourish of his hand across the basket of fish and chips in front of them.

"Oh, stop. You're just upset still that you have to eat with your hands."

"Of all the restaurants we have been to, I have yet to so much as groan, but this just seems barbaric! I'm not a child, you know."

"No, but you'll have one soon," she pointed at him with her chip before taking a bite.

The slight crinkle in his features softened at this and a small smile replaced it. There was no further complaints about their meal. Reflecting on her sentence, a smile of her own graced her face.

Parents.

They would be parents soon. While the thought was terrifying enough to leave her recovering from anxiety attacks almost daily, there also was a bit of excitement that was building with it with each passing day that they got to know one another more. She had always wanted to be a mother, just not this soon. Regardless, it gave her a bubbly feeling how supportive he was being already.

Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

Almost two and a half weeks had passed since their engagement and subsequent dinners every night, like they had agreed. Despite her attempts to test his patience, she found his charm to be unwavering and he had obliged to her every whim without complaint. Their conversations were stimulating, challenging, something she hardly ever encountered and she loved to pick his mind for her latest proposals for laws in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures or his views on muggle technology.

Draco's eyebrow cocked at Hermione, one of her elbows propped onto the table before them, her hand wildly gesturing with her fork as she spoke about some centaur laws they were working on. He was never a fan of centaurs and certainly would never lobby for them, but her passion for her line of work was endearing. She had a way of captivating all that listened to her. She had a way of challenging how you thought and daring you to make a difference. She had a way of making you want to be a better person.

And he was definitely finding himself to want to be a better person.

He was so used to coasting through life and skimming by under the radar after his family defected. Those pureblood ways always seemed the hardest to break, but he was trying. Instead of being put off by how Hermione was acting and making a snide remark about her table manners, he found her disregard for the opinions of others to be quite charming, and uniquely her. Not to mention, he learned his lesson by Dinner #3 that Hermione would do the complete opposite of anything she was told to do simply out of spite. If they weren't in a social function, he simply would not say anything. Not that she didn't know how to behave in front of others, but-

  
A hand waved in front of his face. "Earth to Draco," followed a sing-song voice.

"Mm, sorry, my dear, you were saying?" He played it off with a signature smoldering smile, one he tended to save for extreme cases with her when he needed to wiggle his way out of something.

She paused for a moment, attempting to dismiss his coy behavior with a wave of her fork. "I said… we have been in contact with the Centaur tribe at Hogwarts recently and are looking to bring one of them on board to help us with the issues we are having regarding territory boundaries," scanning his face, she continued. "I am going to volunteer to be one of the officials to meet with them."

Draco shot her an incredulous look. "Hermione," he attempted to suppress the growl in his tone, "is that the most intelligent decision in your current state? I understand how much this all means to you, but what if it were to go wrong and you or the baby was injured?"

With a sigh, she pushed her food around her plate with her fork, grating the metal against the china much to his dismay. "I understand the concern, but really, how bad could it go?"

"Seeing as how they treated Umbridge," he sighed, raking his fingers back through his hair. "I would just hate for anything to happen to you- or the baby," he swiftly amended.

"Aww, is someone getting soft on me- Oww!" Hermione swung her feet up under her chair as the toe of his shoes collided with her shin. "Uncalled for!"

"Darling, you are making a scene," came his drawl in response.

Hermione shot him a glare before swiftly launching the piece of food she had been pushing around her plate at him. .

Without so much as a twitch of a reaction on his face, he shook his head. "I suppose it was too much to ask to hope that they taught you Gryffindors how to act in public."

"Oh! Speaking of," disregarding his attempt at insulting her and pouncing on the opportunity to move the conversation elsewhere, burying the previous one where he might forget, "Harry and Ginny have invited me over for dinner Friday. I might have said I was bringing someone with me, so if you would like to come and get this introduction over…" she trailed off, that nervous habit of toying with her fingers taking hold as she began to fumble with her napkin on the table.

Without skipping a beat, "Of course, my dear. We could make our announcement then."

Hermione nodded. It had been almost three weeks since she had seen her best friends in her attempt to keep quiet about both the engagement and the pregnancy.

Carefully prying the remnants of the napkin from her hand, his fingers entwined with hers. "I will be on my best behavior, I promise you."

She shot him a small smile, "You always are lately. I'm just waiting for the polyjuice to wear off. We will all laugh before I have to go make up to the real Malfoy, who is most definitely a rude little git, by the way."

"You are quite the charmer," keeping her hand held in his, Draco moved to stand beside her. "It is a wonder that I am not fending off the competition for your hand with a beater's bat," his voice flat and not revealing any of the sarcasm dripping from his statement.

Her airy laugh penetrated his tough exterior as she rose into his embrace, her free arm looping around his waist in an affectionate gesture. "You sure know how to flatter a girl, Draco Malfoy."

Once more his hand found its way to hers before they began their now routine post dinner stroll.


	5. I Could Be Lonely With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying Music: Broken - lovelytheband

The rest of the week had flown by in a blur and Friday's randevu at The-Boy-Who-Lived's house brought with it a storm of emotions.

To say she was ill prepared for tonight was an understatement. The knot that had formed in her gut had begun to rival the morning sickness and Hermione found herself confined to the house for the duration of the evening leading up to their expected departure time. She braced herself against the marble countertop with a white knuckle grip as she stared absently into the running water. Every terrible thought and scenario had run through her head throughout the course of the day.

What if they never spoke to her again?

What if she lost the only family that she had left?

What if what little progress her and Draco had been making came tumbling down?

Was the foundation of their unity enough?

She took in a breath as another wave of anxiety crashed into her, her vision swimming as the world around her began to blur.

Familiar arms encircled her waist, grounding her once more to the world around her. The feeling of light fingertips skimming her sides pulled her back from the brink. His voice was gentle but a lifeline from the raging seas of her mind.

"Are you certain you are alright?"

Slowly she turned in his embrace, her arms looping around his shoulders. In that moment, he was everything she found herself unable to be. Her own mind weighed heavy on her heart and her eyes were unable to conceal the turmoil that it was wreaking. Where her shoulders sagged and her grip was loose, he was a firm rock that held her afloat. His eyes showed no hint of weakness, no doubts, only the confidence she had hoped she would have had.

"How are you not worried," her voice was soft, finding her throat suddenly dry.

"Worried about what? Potter?"

She could only nod in response.

"Only half of the Potters could actually terrify me, and it certainly isn't Harry," he smirked at his own joke and pulled her in closer. "We could always reschedule."

"No." Hermione shook her head to emphasize her point and took a deep breath. "I am tired of hiding this from them. They are my family, and I'm not ashamed of us. There is no reason to keep them in the dark."

"For what it's worth," Draco moved a hand, gently tipping her chin up to look into her eyes, "you are the most stunning person I have ever met, inside and out."

And in that moment, Hermione found the clarity she had been searching for. He wasn't the boy that teased her growing up, and he certainly wasn't the other boys she had been with. He was strong when she couldn't be. He put her needs before his own and was a constant and a reassurance. He was there for her, and people like that shouldn't be taken lightly. He wasn't perfect, but Merlin knows she isn't either.

But he was here, and he was trying more than she had even begun to give him credit for.

Her body crashed into his sending them both into the wall behind him, lips capturing his in a searing kiss. The spontaneity of the act caught him off guard and Draco's mind and body struggled to catch back up. Her fingers combed up through his hair, using her grip in it to angle his face down towards hers and give her better access to him. The tip of her tongue traced the edge of his bottom lip, begging for passage.

With a groan, Draco relented. His lips parted and tongue clashed with hers. Hermione's body pressed more firmly to his as a fiery passion began to work through her core. One hand had managed to disentangle from his hair without notice and began to make quick work of his belt and button.

"Hermione—" he groaned, a futile attempt to pull away before once more being captured.

Her fingers had managed to grant her access and her hand dipped into the front of his pants. With a fluid motion, she smoothed her palm over the growing bulge that strained against his boxers. A predatory growl escaped her against his lips as she gave him a firm squeeze through the thin fabric.

A hiss escaped Draco's lips and, against his best wishes, he reached down to gently grab her wrist. "Darling," his voice was strangled and his mind had begun to fog.

"Draco," she pleaded, normally not one to beg but the need growing in her was becoming painful.

Freed from her grip, Draco took a breath to center himself. "We have to be logical. We cannot show up to Potter's reeking of sex. I thought we were easing this on them."

Hermione whimpered, but relented to the voice of reason. Her body parted away from his slowly, reluctantly.

"I'm sorry that I,"'she paused, searching for the right word, "assaulted you."

"It certainly wasn't how I anticipated our first kiss," he chuckled, straightening out his attire once more.

" _Technically,_ it wouldn't be our first."

Draco took her hand in his and slowly led her from the bathroom. "We are going to be late."

He gathered up the bottle of wine for the hostess of the evening, gently kissed Hermione's cheek and tossed floo powder into the fire.

"Everything will be fine," his voice was smooth, and, in that moment, she believed him.

* * *

"You WHAT!" Ron's roar broke the stunned silence.

The bottle of Merlot that Draco had offered to Ginny now lay shattered at her feet, the pool of liquid spreading across the wooden floorboards. The explosion of glass and sudden outburst caused Hermione to flinch.

A nervous laugh escaped her as she attempted to regain composure, her grip on Draco's hand now vice like.

"Surprise?" She managed barely above a whisper.

The roar of her two male companions that followed became an outright cacophony of noise. Luckily, no wands had been drawn, but the amount of seething rage that came from the two of them caused Hermione to bristle. While normally able to keep her emotions in check, her vision quickly began to swim.

Damn her hormones!

She anticipated a bit of backlash from Ron, but from Harry too? He worked with Draco, for Merlin's sake! He was the one that said so many nice things about his partner!

"Oi! Hermione! Have you lost your damn mind!? Are you under the Imperius? Clearly, you aren't as bright as everyone seems to think if you aren't!" With each spiteful word from Ron, she felt the tears threaten to spill over.

"He's changed, he-" she managed to weakly choke out before being cut off.

"I had said he changed, not he is a completely different person and deserving of my best friend." Harry's retort was quieter than his prior protests as he noticed the tell-tale signs of a panic attack stirring in Hermione.

But Ron would not back down once his temper reached its breaking point, and he was far beyond that.

"You wouldn't even have given thought to marrying me, but Ferret-face here comes along and you're suddenly throwing yourself at him? After all he's put you through? You're a sodding fool if you think-"

"Ronald Weasley this has nothing to do with you! He's actually a perfect gentleman and intelligent and charm-"

"Oh, so that's all it takes to get in your pants anymore? We were together for three years and you still were the same prudish-"

"You never even tried! All you cared about was Quidditch! You couldn't be bothered to-"

"So because I'm not 'smart' enough for the bookworm, she gives up on all basic standards for the next bloke that saunters by?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Her voice was rising, becoming shrill and shaky as she reached her breaking point.

"I am, unfortunately! All I am hearing is excuses for why you decided to shack up with this disgusting-"

"ENOUGH!" Her voice broke through his rant loud enough to startle everyone into silence once more. The tears spilled freely down her cheeks as she quickly fled from the parlor and into the kitchen.

Ginny, silent and observant for once, shot both men a dangerous glare before following after her friend.

"Well, I hope you're satisfied with what you've done to her, Malfoy," Ron barked out at him. His voice was no longer a bellowing roar but still held it's edge.

Draco did not raise his voice, but the authority that his tone commanded spoke volumes. "The two of you are supposed to be Hermione's  _best friends_ , the ones that she has always known to be there through everything for her. She came to you with some of the happiest news of her life and  _this_  is how you talk to her?" He gestured towards the kitchen door where soft, muffled sobs could be heard. "We assumed there would be some amount of resistance to our news, but to blatantly have no regard for her feelings is completely uncalled for."

"And we assumed Hermione wasn't so stupid, but here we are." Ron simply shrugged with his words.

"My  _fiancé,_ " Draco gritted out, the brewing rage threatening to explode, "is anything but stupid. She is the brightest witch of her age, the brains of your little group, and the sole reason you two are alive to this day. She is the reason you passed your classes. She is the reason that you did not fail your damn suicide mission to defeat the Dark Lord. To not trust her actions is a downright insult. I am her fiance, and I will continue to be by her side until she says otherwise."

The two that stood before him averted their gaze, looking anywhere but at the stern face before them as he continued. "I am incredibly ashamed of the two of you for how you treated her, and should you  _ever_  hurt her again," his voice dropped to an incredibly low, dangerous tone, taking a step towards the pair as he continued, "I will make you regret it more than you could ever imagine. She deserves better than this. She deserves  _far_  better than what you two just displayed."

His threat seemed to have sparked a newfound rage in Ron, who stepped forth. Both hands had balled at his side, but, in the blink of an eye, he brandished his wand, the tip aimed at Draco's chest.

"Oh, please. What are you going to do? Hex me?" The laugh that accompanied Draco's words brought a crimson tint to Ron's cheeks.

"Why is it that you think you even deserve her?!" Magic crackled along Ron's fingers as his emotions reached their climax.

"It's simple," with a sad smile, Draco laughed, "I don't." He combed his fingers back through his hair. "Listen, I know I am not good enough for her. No one is. No one deserves her, but she chose me." He shook his head in disbelief at the words that poured forth. "Hermione deserves the world. She always gives her everything for everyone else until there is nothing left for herself. She is the most selfless person I have ever met."

He paused, a genuine smile gracing his features once more. "But I want to be the one to try. I want to be the one to give her everything she could ever hope for. As long as she will have me, I will use my last breath, my last sickle, my dying wish to make sure that she is the happiest woman in the world. I  _know_ that I am not good enough, you don't have to remind me, but she makes me feel like one day maybe I could be. That maybe I, too, am worth saving. That maybe I do deserve love, and I have never felt as alive or as in love as I do when I am with her."

With a flick of his fingers and a bit of wordless magic, the bottle on the floor reformed to its original state. Draco carefully picked it up.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to see my fiancé."

He stopped, looking back to them. "Say what you will about me, but leave Hermione out of it."

The silence that Draco left in his wake was palpable. Ginny and Hermione had gathered in the doorway at some point during his speech. Hermione's hand clasped over her mouth to stifle her sobs as tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, love. I never meant for it to happen like this." Draco drew her into his arms, her face buried against his chest. Gently, he smoothed his palm along her spine.

"I have to hand it to ya, Malfoy. I was worried about your intentions, but it seems she's in good hands."

He managed to shoot Ginny a faint smirk in response.

"We can leave if you would like," he murmured into Hermione's hair, his body coating her like a protective cloak.

She shook her head. "No," she managed to choke out, "I'll be alright."

Draco placed two fingers under her chin to tilt her head up to meet his gaze before brushing his knuckles across her cheek to chase away the stray tears. Carefully, he tucked a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

"I am sorry for how they reacted, I would never wish that on you. You deserve so much better than this and I will do anything it takes to improve the evening for you," he whispered before pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek.

Hermione offered him a smile. What he did was a small gesture, but it meant the world to her. She had been defended before, there was no doubting that, but no one had ever stood up to Harry and Ron for her or in defense of her. They were the untouchable guardians in her life, and Draco was a dragon willing to fight to the death to protect his princess.

He wasn't the same person she had known before and tonight had done more than proved that.

Ginny, who had silently disappeared from their side, returned back to the couple, with two sheepish looking boys on her heels.

"'Mione…" Ron started.

"We're happy for you. Genuinely. We were just caught up in the heat of the moment," Harry finished for him before Ron could add his signature flair to muck up their apology.

"We just hope you know what you're doing," Ron muttered.

Ginny spun on her heel, her knuckles colliding with the flesh of his upper arm with enough strength to send Ron staggering.

"Oi! Ginny, what the hell!"

Another swift punch landed in the same place as the last.

"You're a sodding git, Ronald Weasley!"

Draco could get used to Ginny, and perhaps her brother he could at least be cordial with.


	6. Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying Song: Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Cary Brothers

 

A roar of the fire left her small flat bathed in a warm green glow. Without warning, Hermione flung her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him into a crushing embrace. There was minimal time for him to react before her lips were crashing into his once more. But as quick as it the moment happened, he found her pulling herself free.

She took a step back from him, her fingertips toying with the hem of her sweater sleeves. "I know you normally head back to the Manor, but would you care to stay with me for the night? It's already late, I didn't know that dinner would go so late and—"

"i would be honored," he flashed her a smile.

Draco had hardly spent time in her flat since their initial meeting. Normally they would meet somewhere neutral, or at the least spend a relatively short amount of time there before heading out. She had fallen asleep on him once, but, like a gentleman, he tucked her in and made his exit. As Hermione retreated to the kitchen for her usual nightly mug of cocoa, Draco finally took in his surroundings. Cautiously, as to not disturb the order of her things, he made his way around her living room, observing the girl he unexpectedly found himself bound to.

Her fireplace was flanked by floor to ceiling bookshelves on either side that spanned the length of the room. The collection seemed to be a mixing of both muggle and Wizarding works, both academic and classic literature. Trinkets and photos intermingled amongst the shelves, still ones of what he assumed was her parents and ones in motion of her and the other two quarters of the trio, the Weasleys, and various other witches and wizards he vaguely recognized such as Looney Lovegood and Longbottom. While her flat was relatively spotless and immaculately organized, they gave the space a feeling of home and comfort. It was something that separated her dwelling from the manor. Her space was lived in while his was sterile and lacked any semblance of the love that seemed to emanate from every corner of the room here.

Draco turned back to her couch and seated himself at one end. Where the couches at the manor were all regal in wood and fine leathers, hers were a worn suede that seemed to cushion and embrace those seated on it. The only complaint that he could seem to find was that tiny ginger hairs were left behind from her familiar and were glaringly obvious against his jet black dress clothing. His hand smoothed over the throw blanket on the back of her couch.

"My mother made if for me when I was a first year." Though she laughed, her smile did not reach her eyes. "I know the Gryffindor colors are extremely cliche, but I don't have much left of them…"

Her voice trailed off as she sat beside him. Absently, she held out a coffee mug to him, the warm chocolate buried under a thick blanket of marshmallows. He carefully lifted both mugs from her and placed them on the coffee table before them, replacing their warmth with his own as he took her hands in his. The contact stirred her from her thoughts, her honey brown eyes catching his gaze.

"Why are you so kind to me? You don't have to be like this. You don't have to pretend to care for me," her voice barely a whisper.

"Hermione," he gently squeezed her hands, "of course I don't have to, but that does not negate the fact that I do find myself caring for you. I know you heard at least some of what I said back there."

Her brows furrowed, lips pursed as she pondered what he said. "Why, though?"

"Love, I know it's only been a month but..." Attempting to collect his thoughts, his gaze averted from hers as he carefully selected the words that would follow. "You are a breath of fresh air. I am honored to call you my fiancé, and one day my wife. Even if I may never live up to the expectations you have, I would like the chance to. I hope to one day make you happy, to be what you deserve, and perhaps we may not have to divorce after our child is of age."

A wet laugh drew his attention back to her, her head turned as she fought back the tears that swelled in them. His brows furrowed and he loosened his grip on her.

"I apologize. I was too forward."

But she didn't let him go. Her fingers intertwined with his and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that I understand. It's like I have known you for years."

He smirked at this. "You have known me most of your life."

Playfully, she rolled her eyes. "Not like this, not Draco. I knew the arrogant prat that was Malfoy. I didn't know Draco, the man I would shockingly enjoy spending my days with. You know, you're not that bad once you get past all those pureblood ways."

"No wonder I find you so irresistible." There was his signature drawl, but the playful undertone was hard to miss.

Hermione's smile quickly faded, her brows furrowing once more as she looked up to him. "Can I ask something else?"

He bit back his sarcastic response at the serious expression that had taken over her features and simply nodded instead.

"How is it that you know how to handle my anxiety attacks?"

Draco took a deep breath as he contemplated his response and leaned back into the couch. He gently pulled her to him, maneuvering her to position her back to his chest and his arms crossed across her body. A content sound escaped her as she nestled into him, her head resting in the cradle of his neck.

"You are not the only one with lingering effects of the war."

"Hmm?"

"My mother. She…" his pulse quickened as he sought the words to finish his thought. "She has nightmares, but it's not just a problem for her when she is asleep. It's not just words or situations that cause her to have an episode, but I have had to adapt. I notice the signs, and have had many years to figure out the appropriate actions to ease it. Not everyone is the same, of course, but I am learning."

She was silent less than a beat before her next question. "Why do you continue to stay there?"

"I'm not sure that mother could handle the shock of a new environment, so I have stayed by her side. I am the head of the estate now, we could go to any of our many properties, but the manor is home to her."

"What about the rooms? Where," she hesitated, "those things happened?"

"The manor is too large for it to be necessary to be in or near those rooms. Initially, I had them completely gutted and redone, but now we find it easier to avoid them entirely."

Hermione nodded, her gaze falling to her hands folded in her lap.

"Any further questioning? I feel as if I am being interrogated by a reporter." He smirked, tightening his hold on her.

"When will I meet her?"

Finally her questioning caught him off guard. His head canted to the side to rest his cheek to the mess of curls atop her head. "Well, I suppose we should sooner rather than later if you would like to still be able to fit in a wedding dress."

Her elbow collided with his ribs, "I am barely eight weeks! You act as if I am a blimp already."

"You act as if I am well acquainted with pregnancies and children…"

"I suppose you are right, though. We should have tea with her tomorrow, if you think she would be alright with it."

Draco absently nodded. His hands had begun to roam and now ducked under the hem of her shirt to smooth over her skin. Gently, his palms came to rest on her lower abdomen, delicately cradling her body under his touch as if too much pressure might disturb either of them.

Hermione let out an airy laugh, resting her hands on the back of his. "You can't feel it yet, it'll be a few more months."

A content hum escaped him, "I know. I am simply enjoying the moment, the feel of life that we created."

Her head tilted up, planting a short row of kisses into his neck. "I have my first appointment this Wednesday.."

"Oh?" Draco sharply inhaled, the feeling of her lips causing him to stir.

"Would you come with me? We might be able to see the baby." She had rotated in his grip now and her hands were splayed across his chest. Her lips never broke contact with his skin as she spoke.

Draco groaned. While she was easily continuing the conversation, his mind had become sluggish and his eyelids fluttered as he struggled to remain composed. "Won't Potter notice my," he paused with another groan as her fingers slid lower down his torso. "Won't he notice my absence," he managed to stammer.

"I'm going to tell him, about the baby. If he tells Ginny and Ron, well that's less fighting I have to do. I am tired of hiding, they're my family." She hesitated for a moment, "but this is my family too."

Her words continued to stay on an innocent topic while her hands betrayed that innocence. She had managed to once more undo his pants. This time she had gone further to where her hands had ducked into the waist of his boxers and came into contact with his sensitive flesh. His head fell back with a husky 'fuck' as she gave his length a slow stroke following her words.

Draco had remained as calm and passive as he could while they spoke, but his patience had long since run out. With a single swift motion, he scooped her up and rose from the couch. His palms cupped her backside and pulled her groin against his, his pants now in a heap on the floor as he carefully stepped out of them. One of her arms came up to loop around his neck for support as her free hand pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it to the side. His lips skimmed across the exposed stretch of her chest and left rows of kisses planted on her sun-kissed skin.

His steps were slow as to not lose his grip on her, her own body making the task nearly impossible as she writhed against him. She continued to attempt to make quick work of their clothing and left it discarded in their wake. When she ran out of articles of clothing she was able to pull off, her wandering hand once more freed him from the confines of his boxers. The only fabric that separated them now was her panties as her skirt pooled up around her waist. Slowly, she gave a tantalizing roll of her hips against him.

The sensation alone was enough to buckle his legs beneath him. Draco staggered forward and Hermione's back connected with the hallway wall behind them where it rattled the frames adorning it. His groan was muffled into the crook of her neck before he took his own revenge for the relentless teasing he had been assaulting him with. Gingerly at first, his teeth sunk into the soft column of her neck. A sharp cry of pleasure escaped Hermione as her head tipped back and it was all the invitation he needed. The broadside of his tongue swiped over the mark that had begun to form before once more nipping at her skin, claiming the unexplored expanse.

Hermione's hips bucked in response. Her body was on fire, everywhere he touched left heat against her skin. She needed more, and he was agonizingly taking his time and savoring the moment. A wordless spell left them both in the nude and now gave her all the access she needed. Her fingers curled to grip into the muscle of his shoulders as she lifted herself against him. The head of his cock teased across her slick opening and left them both moaning. Her bare chest against his was electric as she pulled her body away from the wall and lined his head up with her opening—-

But all she could do was writhe against him. Draco's grip on her backside was vice like as he lifted her away, unable to get the relief she so desperately needed.

"Not. Yet," he managed to growl.

They were moving again, this time more sure and quickly. Hermione's hand fumbled with the door as they reached her room and within seconds she felt the soft embrace of her bedsheet before his body pressed down onto hers. What had previously been frantic touches slowed, time around them coming to a still as he slowly maneuvered them up the bed. Draco's palm cradled her cheek where he rolled the pad of his thumb over the curve of her face.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" His voice was shaky, husky with lust.

Hermione raised her head to catch his lips, a soft and tender gesture.

"Draco," her own voice mirrored his, her cheek nuzzling past his to whisper against his ear. "I need you, please." Mustering her best seductive voice, "take me."

He did not need further encouragement. His hips sunk down into hers, spearing her hot core onto his shaft. Hermione's chest arched up into his as she cried out. He hesitated for only a moment before he began a slow pace thrusting in and out of her. Each downward thrust of his hips was met with a rough grind as she matched his pace stroke for stroke.

Her leg hooked around his, sliding up into position behind his upper thigh. When he would attempt to pull out to the tip, she constricted her grip on him and pull him back into her forcefully. His pace increased and their touches became increasingly more frantic once again. Her nails raked down the canvas of his back and left thin welts that were bright in contrast to his ivory skin.

Sliding his palm up her abdomen, he cupped her breast and rolled his thumb over the sensitive bud. Draco's head bowed, brushing kisses over the peak before turning to catch her nipple between his lips. His teeth grazed over her supple flesh, giving a firm nip before pulling it into his mouth. His touch was like electric pulses that tore through her body and each pass drew forth a cry louder than the last from her. Her cries of pleasure were exhilarating and drove him to a fevered pace. Further north his mouth continued to roam, laying claim to each new expanse of skin with a fresh mark.

The pleasure had built to an almost unbearable amount. Each breath came more ragged than the last leaving her lungs burning. Her cries of pleasure had peaked and her vision swam as the pressure in her core threatened to spill over.

"Draco," she panted, begging him for release.

The hand on her breast dropped lower, deft fingers finding her clit and rolling it beneath the pad of his middle finger.

"Come with me, Hermione," he murmured against the slender column of her neck.

The attention to her body became too much and sent her into sensory overload. With a cry, her back bowed and her head fell back. Waves of ecstasy wracked her body with each thrust as he rode through her orgasm. Despite his best efforts, the constricting pulse of her inner walls on his shaft was enough to push him over the edge. With a final thrust to the hilt inside of her, his own pleasure came crashing down and mixing with hers.

Draco rolled to the side, pulling her atop his chest as they both were left panting in post orgasmic bliss, still buried deep within his fiancé. Hermione's eyes fluttered as she slowly lifted her head to look up at him. With a tender touch, his fingers brushed over her cheek and through her hair before he leaned in for a chaste kiss.

With his forehead pressed to hers and a smile hidden, his voice was barely audible, "I'm falling for you, Hermione.."

"And I you," she murmured.

Hermione hid a smile of her own beneath the long tangles of curls that spilled across her cheeks. The pair laid in silence, time slipping past but neither daring to move.

"Where do we go from here?"

The suddenness of the inquiry caught him off guard. She shifted her head back against his shoulder to look up at him, her wide chestnut eyes catching his gaze.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"What do we tell people? About us? About the baby?"

"We tell them as much as you are comfortable with. The two of you are my world now, and I will follow your lead." Draco's eyes once more closed, tenderly cradling her to his chest.

"I want to tell your mother, then I want to go ahead with the formal announcement for both. Let Skeeter talk. I am not ashamed."

"As you wish, my love."

Draco welcomed the silence that descended over them as they lay there, hands innocently roaming over one another's body. He found himself surprised at how much he enjoyed the closeness of another person, as it was something he could only recall a few other times. It had been since he and Patsy were together at Hogwarts that he had laid with another human. While he entertained females at his mother's request for formal events, that was as far as it went. Early attempts had proved futile with many only interested in his lineage or vault contents. It was easier to remain alone.

But this? He could get used to this being an every day occurrence.

Several minutes had passed and his eyelids had grown heavy, but Hermione's questioning appeared to be unrelenting. He felt her body stir against his again.

"Draco?" The tone of her voice like a child checking if someone was awake.

"If I pretend to sleep, will this questioning be done for the day?"

Almost instantly she fell quiet, shoulders sagging. Draco softly chuckled, his arms drawing her closer to him.

"I apologize, it was simply a joke. What is it, love?"

"Is there anything I should worry about with our announcement? Slander? Howlers?"

His face contorted into a grimace, conjuring up the most delicate way to put it. "There may perhaps be gossip, but I have never paid it mind and I would suggest doing the same. However, I will use every resource at my disposal to keep you safe."

"I don't want you to waste your galleons on me."

"When it comes to you, not a single amount would ever be a waste."

Hermione resisted the urge to combat him on the matter. If she expected this, whatever this was, to work, there would need to be some give and take. Instead, she would simply let him have this small victory, for the moment at least. Her cheek once more pressed to his chest and the gentle pulsing cadence of his heart filled her senses, a soothing lullaby that was accompanied by the soft caress of his palms along her back. The silence that had descended upon them was peaceful, a moment she never wanted to leave.

It was unusual to her, to be so comfortable and at peace with someone who she was only a vague acquaintance with just a month ago. She wasn't one to make friends easily, or at least trust them to the extent she was beginning to trust her old nemesis. He was not the same person, and she would just have to keep reminding herself that. She was enjoying this so far, more than she would ever admit outloud, and she wasn't going to prematurely stop it. Who knows where it could lead. They could hate each other once more in a few weeks.

Or perhaps she could truly have a husband, a real husband and not just for the sake of convenience, in the blond haired man that was quickly winning over her affections.

Draco Malfoy.

Her future husband


	7. I Want You to be Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying Song: Youth - Glass Animals

Dawn had just broken as the sun had begun its climb over the horizon. The morning rays streaked across the wooden floor and reached out like skeleton fingers to the sleeping couple. Hermione had been the first to stirr, but did not dare to open her eyes for fear that this moment was all just part of her sleeping world. Her back was pressed firmly to Draco's chest and his body had coiled around hers to fill every bend and curve. A soft breath of warm air washed over her neck with every exhale.

If she was asked to describe perfection, it would be this moment with him. There were no other thoughts on her mind, only clarity that this is what she wanted. He had been trying his damndest to be sure that she could see without a shadow of a doubt that he wanted this to work and she had been going with the flow. Last night's events had been a catalyst, the turning point, the moment of clarity that she knew this wasn't just a game to him. He wanted this.

He wanted her.

As the rays began to reach closer, Hermione's eyes slowly began to flutter open. Draco's arm was snuggly around her waist and his fingers intertwined with those on her left hand. Her gaze fell to the ring that adorned her finger. Even so early on, he had tried. He had known even the barest amount about her or observed her tastes when it came to accessories. She slowly wiggled her finger in the light, casting a kaleidoscope of colors to reflect in the diamond.

Draco's grip on her hand tightened to give the barest of squeezes as he brushed his lips across her neck.

"Good morning, love," she softly purred, her body shifting to get a better view of him.

"Good morning, beautiful," his voice was foggy with sleep as he peeked out through lidded eyes to her.

The memories of their time after returning from Harry's flooded her mind as she took in his form; the sheet had fallen to drape loosely across his waist and given her more than an eyeful. A mischievous grin lit up her face as she maneuvered herself to press her bare chest to his. The feeling of his hardened skin against her sensitive buds drew her closer to his body where his own sensitive member grazed her lower abdomen.

"Hermione," he managed to hiss, her hand having already found its way between them.

"Let me take care of that for you, darling.."

"Hermione," his voice was stronger now as he found himself wide awake, "we have to meet with my mother soon."

"We have a few hours," she pleaded, batting her eyelashes at him.

It was all the convincing it took as he rolled to press her body below him. "You little vixen."

* * *

Hermione braced herself against the bathroom sink with one hand as she leaned closer to the mirror with the other. Delicately, she began to swipe a mixture of greens and purples over the marks that had been left along her collarbone and neck from their time alone.

"I think that draws a bit more attention to them," came a familiar drawl from the doorway.

Hermione cast him a small glare, "Because I would leave it just like this, of course."

She continued to pick up the next brush and slowly blended foundation over the colors that already coated her skin. Each swipe brought her skin to a more even tone that masked the evidence of their romp. Still she gathered up her scarf from the countertop and carefully wrapped it loosely around her neck. Any evidence of their lack of innocence was concealed from sight, as she was certain it would be a terrible impression to break news of their engagement looking like a werewolf got ahold of her.

"I still don't see why you didn't just use a concealment charm."

Hermione's arms crossed over her chest. "Unless your mother is blind, I am certain she would still see the shimmer and discoloration. This many concealment charms wouldn't have been easy."

"You could have just went there as you were," he smirked.

" _You_ could have left me looking decent," she hmphed at this.

Draco stepped closer to her, bridging the gap so that he was invading her space. He reached down to cup her backside and forcefully pulled her hips to his. For once, he became the antagonist that teased her with a slow grind of his hips.

"I cannot help that I like to claim what is mine. Spoiled children rarely like to share," his head dipped to nip at the shell of her ear as he spoke.

Despite the heat that burned in her from such a small gesture, she begrudgingly pried herself from his grip.

"We need to get going or we will be late," she stated matter-of-factly.

Pushing past him, she strutted towards the hearth with an exaggerated sway of her hips as if to show him what he could have just had.

* * *

Regardless of how much she had prepared for this moment and for how brave she felt last night, the moment they stepped into the manor, all her bravery fled. Her heart pounded against the cage of her ribs like a trapped bird begging to be set free. She felt her breath hitch in her throat and her vision swam with stars.

"We are in a receiving room far from there," Draco attempted to smooth her nerves. His hand found its way to hers and interlocked their fingers. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I will never let anything happen to you again. I promise."

Gradually, he began to lead her from the room into the foyer. Each step forward was hesitant and her vicelike grip on Draco was bruising.

"Draco, darling, I am glad you're home," Narcissa's voice broke through the silence that had cloaked them.

The Lady of the manor began to descend from her place on the balcony towards them. Her hand came to rest on the banister as she made her way towards them, each step slow and deliberate.

But she was not the same woman that Hermione had remembered. Narcissa's cheeks were sunken and her high cheekbones cast a harsh shadow across the face that Hermione had remembered as being so breathtakingly beautiful. The long elegant house coat that she wore seemed to swallow her body. She was a shell of the woman that she had once been. The closer she came to them, the more Hermione noticed just how much the stress had weighed on the woman.

Narcissa reached out and gently cupped Hermione's face; her touch was icy and as if she was being touched by a ghost. Perhaps at this point, she was just a ghost of the manor. A ghost of the war.

"Hermione, love, it has been so long since I last saw you. You are absolutely glowing! How far along are you?"

Hermione balked, taking a step back from Narcissa as soon as the question left the woman's lips.

"Mother, what do you mean?" Draco's attempt to feign oblivious was brushed off with a laugh from his mother

"Darling, do you honestly not expect a mother to know?" She shook her head with a tut. "I am a mother myself, I can  _see_ it." A wave of her wand and the concealment charm over Hermione's engagement ring faded. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that this spontaneous meeting and subsequent engagement announcement is all just coincidence?"

The couple was at a loss for words. Hermione helplessly looked to Draco, but he was frozen in place.

It was her turn to be brave enough for the both of them.

"I apologize that the announcement had to come out this way. I was hoping to surprise you. Our relationship caught us both off guard and quickly escalated. I only wish that I had the foresight to catch up with you sooner."

A smile lit up Narcissa's face as she reached out to clasp Hermione's hand in hers. "No need to apologize, but we do have quite a bit of reacquainting and planning to do and little time. Follow me."

She wasted no time waiting for them to acknowledge their request before she left. Her steps were more sure than when she had originally joined them and there seemed to be a lightness in her gait.

Draco spun Hermione to him and it was then that he repaid her for all of her sudden outbursts. His lips captured hers in a searing kiss, an attempt to show his gratitude for her taking control of the situation. The moment was short lived as he pressed his forehead against hers and combed his fingers back through her hair.

"You are the most magnificent woman I have ever met."

She offered him a shy smile before they quickly moved to catch back up with Narcissa.

* * *

Narcissa's hand lightly rested on Hermione's knee as she spoke. When they had finally found where she had disappeared off to, Narcissa had seated Draco across from her and Hermione beside her on the love seat. What had begun as talks of how to announce the engagement on their own terms had quickly delved into conversations about child Draco. Hermione was in stitches as her fiance shot her the occasional glare and each laugh egged on Narcissa to tell the next tale. Having started with stories about Draco as a baby had continued to young Draco with his accidental magic.

"So you mean to tell me that he has always been this mischievous and I quite possibly am going to have a mini version of him on my hands soon?"

Narcissa roared with laughed, giving the girl's knee a squeeze, "You don't even know the start of it!"

"I didn't even think of what a handful any child of his would be," Hermione gave an exaggerated exasperated sigh.

"He was a very sweet boy, my baby," Narcissa attempted to reassure. "He was just found of keeping us on our toes. After seeing his first match of Quidditch, I caught him attempting to leap off the second story balcony with one of the house elves' brooms!"

Draco let out a groan as both women dissolved into a fit of laughter. Despite his outward sour attitude, it brought a warmth to his heart to see his mother in such high spirits. She often floated about in her day to day life, a lifeless ghost of her former beauty. The news didn't send her into a spiral as he anticipated, instead she had seemed as if she was on the upswing to her former glory.

Narcissa's expression sobered, though a smile still remained. "You truly are blessed. Motherhood is such a beautiful thing." She cast a sidelong glance to her son.

Hermione smoothed her hand over the swell of her lower abdomen. Though it wasn't a noticeable bump, she savored the feeling of the unborn life they had created growing in her womb. "I'm terrified, but I know it will all be alright."

"Darling, even if you would have planned for this, it is still terrifying. Life is such a fragile thing. The tiniest upset could leave you without…" her voice begun to trail off.

Draco straightened in his seat. "Mother? Are you alright?"

Narcissa waved him off, "I do not need coddled like a child." As if she had dismissed her prior thought as well, she turned back to Hermione, "have you thought about the announcement?"

"I think I would like for you to handle it. You are far more eloquent than I could ever hope to be, and I know you will do it justice."

Once more a smile lit up the elder woman's face. Hermione had noticed the distant look in her eyes as they had broken away from their previous conversation, and the mere mention of being in charge of such a monumental event brought her back into the moment. "Well, I will have to send for a photographer and get a stunning portrait of the two of you, then we can publish the announcement."

The emotions that had begun to ebb had once more flowed back into her face. Narcissa's eyes took a glassy appearance as she attempted to force a smile. Her voice betrayed her, wet with the oncoming threat of a breakdown, "I do wish my Lucius were here to see this, to see his grandchild."

She rose to her feet. "Please excuse me, I believe it has been a long morning." Without pause, she was swept from the room.

"I apologize. It's just that—"

"Draco. I understand. The war may be over, but we are all waging our own battles still."

In the blink of an eye, Draco had leapt from his seat and enveloped Hermione into a tight embrace.

"You do not understand how much this meant to me, how much it meant for you to try. I know what happened to you here. I know how you felt about my family, but she's lost everything. I am all she has left."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his midsection. "She is quite lovely when I am not hearing about pureblood ideologies."

"It's not just that you were cordial, though that does mean a lot." He sighed heavily, "she had been outcast from the majority of the aristocratic circles. I know it's shallow, but you have given her an in, a way to plan an event everyone will be dying to attend and  _she_  will be the hostess to it."

He tipped her chin up, pressing a tender kiss to her lower lip, "You have given me a child, a sense of purpose, and brought light to my family. I know I can never repay you, but I will do everything I can."

"You give me too much credit," she laughed, stealing another kiss from him.

"I do not believe you have ever received your due credit."

"Draco Malfoy, I do believe you are getting soft on me."

* * *

_The sight before his eyes set his blood on fire, every fiber of his being vehemently against what was transpiring in the manor. Her filthy hands touching him was bad enough, but the fact that he reciprocated this horrible act had his vision red. How could such an atrocity happen to such a prestigious family?_

_The most terrifying aspect was that Narcissa herself knew about this and had not snuffed it out._

_How the mighty had fallen._

_The mudblood would find out just what happened to those that threatened the prestigious lineage that had taken generations of careful grooming to be where they had been._

_Before the latest son had found himself fawning over a lesser._

_Over someone that did not deserve the magic that she could wield._

_Over someone that did not deserve life._

_How the mighty had fallen indeed, and how she, too, would fall_


End file.
